Invisible, Or Am I?
by DontLookItsTooLate
Summary: Melody Transer is a 4th year at Hogwarts. She isnt the most popular girl at all and she feels like no one notices her presence. Do they? And what of Marcus? What of Draco?


Chapter 1

My name is Melody Transer and I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am a Slytherin witch and to this world, I am pretty much invisible. Yes, a Slytherin is invisible. But I do talk to that Granger girl, well… no, she talks to me. I just smile and nod my head. I am in my fourth year at Hogwarts along with the 'famous' Harry Potter. I know so much about the people in my year. I know them all. By face, by name… I just know who they are. I know all their secrets… Eavesdropping is a dirty habit!

When school has ended for summer, I live with my father in his mansion. My mother died just before my first year at Hogwarts; making it completely difficult for me to be social. About my father, he works for the Ministry of Magic. Best friends with Mr. Fudge and Mr. Malfoy. My mother was a complete Slytherin at heart. Don't get me wrong, so is my dad. But there was something different about her. When I was about 5, they sent me to Muggle School, and yes this does have to do with my mother. Once I reached 6th grade, I got a huge crush on this one boy. When he found out, he called me names and even made me cry over heartbreak. When I came home I told my mum all about it. She told me that we had to make a plan to get back at him. So she did all the planning while I sat back laughing as I pictured these things happening to him. A month of planning went by before I figured out that my mum was truly serious about the thing. One day, she and I went over to the park—knowing that he would be there _alone_. Mum put a spell on him making him cough up toads. Truly hilarious at the time… until she set fire to his home. That's when I knew it—mum had cracked! They sent her to Azkaban for it, throwing me into a state of depression. The boy and his family had lived through the incident, thankfully. Dad got me out of that school after mum went to Azkaban, he told me that he needed me home for emotional support.

When I got my Hogwarts acceptance letter, which was the first time I had seen my father happy in almost a year. But the happiness didn't last long, after the owl gave us the acceptance letter, he also gave another. The letter stated that my mother had died in Azkaban. We both began crying and hugging each other in hopes that it would bring comfort to the situation. I soon realized that dad was too depressed after the death to bring me to Diagon Alley, I kind of took a hint when he asked on of his good friends Lucius Malfoy to take me with his son Draco regarding the recent events. Even though I almost hated Draco, I liked Lucius. I still like him, most people hate him but he has always been so nice to me. Yet… I am aware of what a monster he can be and what he has been… He is the only person—aside from my dad— whom I can talk to. Lucius was happy to take me to Diagon Alley, it was kind of surprising to me. Well maybe not surprising, I mean, I have known the Malfoy's all my life. They were in the hospital when I was born awaiting my birth! But I knew in the back of my mind that they only accepted me because I am a pureblood witch, and in Slytherin, and to them that means the world! So later in the week, Mr. Malfoy and Draco came to my house and took me to Diagon Alley.

Draco and I didn't really talk that day. He is so confusing! I--back then—had known him for twelve years and not a word. Sure we talked when we were younger, but just fighting constantly. It wasn't my fault, let me assure you, _he _is the one who pulled my hair. And after 6 years—when I was twelve—still no apology! But then again… I guess he was sad. He was really quite close to mum. Anyway, Mr. Malfoy attempted to make conversation, but he could tell I didn't want to talk. That day, Mr. Malfoy bought me my cat, Maylen. Yes, Maylen, first thing that popped into my head. She was a small black kitten back then, but now she is much older.

So here I am now. My fourth year at Hogwarts and no friends. But as long as I talk to the paintings and ghosts, and of course Maylen, I will be fine. And, mind you, I made no effort to make friends. I didn't exactly want them. As I aboard the train in search of a place to sit, I find myself a nice lovely empty space. But soon after I heard a familiar, yet matured, voice:

"Transer, mind if we sit here?" the blond boy asked as he and his two over weight friends sat down before getting my approval.

I looked at them briefly, and blankly before shaking my head. Then I simply turned my head back to the window. I heard whispers moments later.

"Who is that, Draco?" asked Crabbe.

"That's Melody Transer, you fool." Draco replied loudly.

I didn't even bother looking at them. I could just look at them like they were all fools. But why would I want to draw attention to my presence even more?

"Does she speak?" I heard Goyle ask.

No, Goyle, I'm a mute. Of course I speak. Stupid loser…

"Not sure, she might have joined a cult over the summer or something that forbids her to speak." Draco said like I wasn't there. They all laughed and changed the subject of their conversation.

It took me a while to realize that Malfoy has grown up a bit since the summer. Physically, anyway, his mind seems to be working the same way as it did for the last three years. I wonder how Potter looks this year… Last year he wasn't half bad, so maybe this year he will look halfway decent. While we are on this train, I might as well give you more information about me. I have long reddish brown naturally straight hair, which I wear up everyday, and brown eyes. I would call my face ugly, but I am defiantly not the prettiest girl at school. I am as skinny as a bone but I don't mind. But did I mention how much food I eat? Well we wont go there… Anyway, since mum died, sadness comes easily. All I have to do is wake up and I am depressed for the rest of the day. And as for happiness, it comes just as easily. But most frequently I have been in the middle of the two emotions.

When we finally got to school, we took the boats to the castle and I marveled at its beauty for the fourth time. The castle was beautiful. Sheer beauty! I loved it for that. Magically perfect! The gardens were great, as well. I loved just standing in the gardens. But what I love the most about this place, is the lake. If I just sit by the lake I can concentrate on my homework very easily. As we set our luggage down, I knew that it was time to leave Maylen there as well. Saying goodbye to my lovely pet, I left her there and made my way to the Great Hall. It was just as perfect as I remember it being the first time I saw it. The ceiling was the dark sky, I remember trying to find constellations up there in my second year. I reached the Slytherin table and sat down. As the first years got sorted, everyone carried on with there conversations but in whispers. Apparently, Pansy Parkinson is a bitch that doesn't deserve Draco. But hey, I didn't say anything! That is just what this girl said to her friend sitting across the table from her. Her friend nodded and they laughed quietly.

Many kids were sorted into Slytherin this year. But soon after they were done, we all ate and walked to out common rooms. I took my usual bed and saw that my stuff was there as well. And Maylen, that grand cat, was on my bed waiting for my arrival. I scooped her in my arms and took her down stairs where everyone sat talking with their friends. I sat in an empty chair in a secluded part of the room. As I sat, stroking my beloved pet lovingly, I listened in on my fellow Slytherin's conversations. When I finally got my mind to focus on them and my eyes fixed on Maylen, my so-called "beloved" pet jumped out of my arms! Where was she going?? No, Maylen, get your butt back here! I can't believe she is going over there!! Well, you must be lost. As I sat and watcher in horror as I watched my only friends run over to where Marcus Flint and his group of friends, including Draco, sat and talked. I sat grabbing the arm rests of my chair, what was going on inside her brain?? I saw her rub up against Marcus's legs. She always did like him… And he was surprisingly keen towards her, and the only one in Slytherin who paid any sort of attention to me. Ah yes, Marcus has always been nice to me. A little forward at times but always nice. We didn't talk much but I thought he was a pretty cool guy. I watched as he smiled and leaned down to pick her up. His lips moved but I couldn't hear a thing from where I was sitting. Then, to my amazement, he started walking towards me with Maylen in his arms. Dear God, I haven't talked to him for a while. When he reached me, I looked up and gave him a faint smile.

"I believe I have something of yours." He said looking down at Maylen.

I nodded and looked around. His friends were staring at him as if he were speaking to thin air. When he handed her back to me, he whispered:

"You know, you should really consider wearing your hair down once in a while." And then he just walked away, but he did turn his head to see my reaction. I smiled a bit and blushed. I'm not one who usually cares for looks… but maybe I should wear it down sometime.

"So that was your evil plan?" I asked Maylen in whispers. She snuggled into my legs and started to purr. Silly cat… I smiled down at her until deciding to go to bed early. I might as well go to bed, there is nothing to do anyway. So as I made my way upstairs, a familiar voice stopped me.

"Hey, Transer." It was Draco. What did he want? This is the first time in four years that we have talked twice in the same day. "Why are you going to bed so early?" he asked. Why did he care?

"What's it to you?" I let out before I could stop myself.

He looked taken back by the attitude in my voice. "Well, if you must know, the 4th-7th years are going to have a party. Why don't you join us?" He asked rather casually.

He was being too nice, something was up… I shook my head and continued upstairs. I don't _do _parties… I even dislike the thought of a birthday party.

I soon fell asleep after changing into pajamas and brushing my teeth. I had a rather strange and random dream. It was about apples… Talking apples. They were talking to talking oranges about dating one another… awkward really. I woke up to see Maylen hissing at a screech owl holding a letter outside my window. I went to open the window and I gave the owl a galleon. It flew away and the letter was indeed for me. The letter stated that Lucius Malfoy had gone to the hospital because of a heart attack.

A heart attack? He is too young to have a heart attack! Well.. I guess that really isn't true. He must be at least 50 years old…

I continued to read the letter, it stated that Mr. Malfoy requested my presence as soon as possible. So I brushed my hair and left it down with out realizing it and changed into new robes. Deciding to ask Draco if he got the letter, I walked to the boys' dorms and knocked on doors until I found the right one. Marcus Flint opened the door. He smirked and said:

"Your hair is down."

I smiled a bit. Leave it to a guy like Marcus to think he is Sherlock Holmes… But what if now, because he told me to wear my hair this way and I did… What if now he thinks he has some sort of power over what I think…? "Yes… Is Draco in there?"

His smirk faded and he opened the door to reveal Draco still sleeping in bed. I pushed my way passed Flint and walked to Draco's bed. As I stood there I placed y hand gently on his shoulder and began to shake him in order to wake him up.

He grunted and rolled over.

"Draco, I need to speak with you!" I exclaimed and shook his body more. Why must he be so difficult?

"Mum, I'm up!" He replied with his eyes closed still.

Your eyes aren't even open, that liar! "Open your eyes!" I yelled.

His eyes flickered open, "What?? Cant you see that I am sleeping??"

Wow… he is cute when he is angry like this. Why am I thinking such things?

He continued, "What are you doing here??"

Well some one has the morning grumpies… "Did you get the letter from your father? Well, no, not from your father, from the hospital?" I asked.

He looked confused at you, "My dad is in the hospital?"

Wow… he actually put two n' two together… "Yes… are you saying you didn't get the letter?"

And Marcus interrupted, "No, an owl came, I tipped it. So you owe me money Draco. But I put the letter downstairs."

Oh… well that would have been interesting to know a few moments ago. "Thank you Marcus." I said and explained to Draco that we need to go visit his father.

"We? Why are you going?" Why not?

"I am a family friend, and your dad wants me to come." So eat _that_ Malfoy.

"Well," he paused looking me over, "lets get going then." Is about time… Wait… what are you wearing under there?

I interrupted him as he almost got out of bed, "How about I meet you downstairs in a few? I'm going to ask Dumbledore for permission."

He smirked, "Why got permission? Lets just go."

I thought for a moment over what he just said and realized that there is simply no way that I am going to win an argument with a Malfoy man. "Fine, I'll meet you downstairs.' As I began leaving the room, Marcus stopped me.

He said nothing but just stepped in front of the door smirking looking me over; lust in his eyes. I looked at him standing there, he was still in his pajamas. Well, more like a t-shirt and boxers. He looked… sexier than usual.. but nothing at the moment could change the fact that he desperately needed braces. His hair was kind of messy and needed to be brushed, but it was kind of cute…

"Please move…?" I asked.

He stayed there for a bit. Just standing there smirking at me. But in due time, he moved to the side allowing me to pass.

Was is just me, or are my hormones just kicking in? Last year I didn't even look twice at guys. And now they are practically the only things on the brain. Well, maybe not the only thing.. but they are suddenly on my mind. As I walked downstairs I saw Maylen sleeping on a couch. I walked over to her and lightly stroked her with my hand causing her to wake up. She purred at the sight of me. I picked her up and we waited for Draco. It was still pretty early, so not everyone was awake. Just a couple people who didn't even look at me as they passed by.

"Come on, then." I heard suddenly and I saw Draco standing there fully clothed.. So we left and no one seemed to be awake so it made it very easy to sneak out of the castle. Draco got his broom and also grabbed one fore me. I set Maylen in front of me, and since I've done this before with her, I knew she wouldn't fall. I had a bit of a trouble taking off because the last time I flew a broom was a couple years ago… Maybe two.. yes. Two years ago.

"Why are you bringing the cat?" he asked out of nowhere.

Are you serious? Your father loves Maylen! Why wouldn't I bring her?? "To cheer him up a bit. He loves Maylen."

"Cheer him up? I live to see him cheerful."

Yes I suppose he is right about that… "Well he does like her." I stated.

We stayed quiet during the next couple minutes that it took for us to get there. As we both entered the white/ beige hospital, we were greeted by confused adult/nurse face expressions. I followed as Draco strolled over to the information desk.

"What floor is Lucius Malfoy on?" I politely asked the nurse behind the counter, only to be greeted by a bitter tone in her voice.

"Shouldn't you two be in school?" she rudely asked.

Jeesh people… classes haven't even started at this hour!

"Just tell us the damned floor number!" Draco purposely blurted out.

The nurse glared as she said, "Second floor…"

Without a 'thank you', Draco walked to the stairs. I thanked the grouchy woman and I followed Draco. When we reached the floor, he casually walked in as if he should be catered to. When all of a sudden we heard a yell of frustration from a near by room. There he is! No doubt about that. I followed as Draco walked to the open doorway of the room and just stood there. I wasn't directly behind him so his father couldn't see me.

"Draco…" I heard his father greet him. He doesn't sound too happy… I hope he looks better than his attitude. I walked over to the door and suddenly saw a smile appear on his face.

"Melody! I have missed you my dear! Come here and give me a hug!" He said happily. br 

Wow… this is odd. I know I am a friend of his but this is just strange. Oh well, I better go give the man a hug. I pushed my way passed Draco, whom was still standing in the doorway. When I was fully in front of Draco, Lucius saw that I had Maylen in my arms.

"Maylen, oh let me see her." He pleaded lying in his hospital bed. I smiled and continued to take my steps to him. I gently placed Maylen on his lap and she happily purred. I leaned over and gave him a hug. I smiled and walked to the nearest chair and sat down. Draco—who was _still _standing in the doorway—just stared aimlessly.

"How in the I hell /I did you have a heart attack?" Draco asked before he walked to the seat next to me closest to his father's bed.

"Now, now Draco. Don't be too excited to see me. So how has school been?" He said ignoring Draco's question.

"First off, we just began school last night. Second, you didn't answer my question." Draco stated.

Lucius looked angry, but took a deep breath. "Honestly, do you think I know? Ask the doctor, for heavens sakes!" He paused, "Oh Melody. Your father is coming shortly if you want to wait for him. If not, you are free to go back to school. I just wanted to see your lovely faces."

I smiled at his fake sincerity. Although I knew he liked me, I am a pureblood Slytherin, that's the only reason. I remember, once many years ago when I was 12, Lucius and I were talking like actual friends. But then Narssica came in and said that _I _should marry Draco. Since that day its been hard for me to look him in the eyes. But we haven't talked about that for two years, thank God. The last… no, second to last, think I want to do with that boy is marry him. The thought is completely revolting. Well… it would be like marrying a cousin. Just completely odd! And its not like they can force us to marry… Right?


End file.
